Boxes made from foldable material come in a variety of shapes and models. Some of these boxes may include a particular coloring and/or surface finish design to provide an esthetically pleasing appearance. Each box forming part of “set-up boxes”, as commonly known by the packaging industry, is typically made from a rigid cardboard piece wrapped with an identically shaped printed paper sheet to form the final box structure. Each paper sheet is printed via traditional printing processes, die cut on an industrial press, matched with the thicker cardboard piece and finally mounted and assembled via industrial gluing machines. The thinner printed or decorative paper sheet may be folded over the edges of the thicker cardboard sheet by means of a specialized gluing and mounting process to achieve a desired surface finishing. Due to technical restrictions in the printing process, industrial printers typically utilize exclusively white paper sheets for optimal printing results. Setup boxes are typically made a fully automated process.
In some box configurations made from identically shaped and superposed paper and cardboard sheets, edges of the cardboard may be visible on the assembled box, for example at the junctions between the box walls, which may be detrimental to the overall appearance of the box and accordingly, undesirable.